


Will Graham Insulting Hannibal Lecter's Cooking

by Basketballer3511



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "Silkie chicken in a broth. A black boned broth prized in China for its medicinal value since the seventh century with wolf berries, ginseng, ginger, red dates, and star anise""You made me chicken soup"
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 240





	Will Graham Insulting Hannibal Lecter's Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Will being sassy to Hannibal is my kink.   
> Hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave comments!

1// 

Will lay gingerly in the hospital bed, his mind clouded from whatever drugs they had given him and from his earlier fever and what was going on with his brain. 

The sounds and smells of the hospital made Will wrinkle his nose, but he was too tired to even complain. The exhaustion left him boneless in the hospital bed. 

Hannibal entered his hospital room, carrying the same containers he had brought to their first meal together. 

"Smells delicious" Will groggily said, looking at Hannibal through his droopy eyes. 

"Silkie chicken in a broth. A black boned broth prized in China for its medicinal value since the seventh century with wolf berries, ginseng, ginger, red dates, and star anise" Hannibal proudly told Will, as he set the food up. 

"You made me chicken soup" Will responded, raising his body up to look at Hannibal, completely ignoring the dedication Hannibal had just explained to him. 

Hannibal gave an unimpressed look to Will, before turning around and giving him a curt "yes." 

Although he would have preferred to give Will a rather dignified explanation about how the soup was anything but just "chicken soup," he saw how exhausted Will was and how he needed energy and Hannibal would provide him that. 

Regardless of whether he insulted Hannibal's culinary achievements or not. 

2//

"Cafe Gourmand" Hannibal stated, setting one plate down in front of Will, one in front of Jack, and then his own. 

"A french delicacy, served with an expresso and mignardises" Hannibal told them, surveying his guests faces. 

Jack had an excited look on his face, ready to dig into his desserts. Will had a slight frown on his face. 

"They're mini versions of desserts, why didn't you just say that?" Will plainly asked, looking up at Hannibal

Jack let out a cough and gave a warning look to Will. Will shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hannibal who was inhaling a rather sharp breath. 

"It is a French Delicacy Will, you cannot refer to delicacies as mini" Hannibal told Will. 

If Hannibal wasn't such a dignified man, Will would bet that he would be speaking to Will right now with gritted teeth. 

3//

Will dug into the hash browns Hannibal had brought over to his house, impatiently waiting for Hannibal to finish setting everything up and sitting himself down. 

He had already tutted at Will for calling the "Rosti" hash browns. 

"My dear Will, Rosti is a Swiss dish that is crafted, not like hash browns that are merely fried potatoes" Hannibal said distastefully.

"Right" Will agreed, through a mouthful of hash- sorry Rosti he corrected himself. 

Hannibal felt his eye twitch at Will's insistence on calling his breakfast such an insulting thing. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of the fresh potatoes he had spent the morning peeling and shredding. 

His moment of savoring was destroyed when he heard a loud squelching sound. 

Hannibal opened one eye to see what that crude sound was. If Hannibal had been holding anything he knew he probably would have dropped it. 

"Will, if you had wanted ketchup I would have made it fresh for you" Hannibal stated, feeling his heart race in anxiety as he saw Will dip Hannibal's beautiful food into the terrible, modified condiment

"No worries Hannibal" Will said, a grin on his face as he raised his fork up to Hannibal. 

4//

Will knew he was betraying Hannibal. Hannibal was his one true love, the man his soul was intwined with. For better or for worse was literal to them. 

Will couldn't help himself tonight. He needed to be alone, needed to be free. 

He snuck out of their house in Argentina, setting a brisk place and looking over his shoulder to make sure Hannibal wasn't following him. 

"You're back" Hannibal stated, an unreadable expression on his face as he lay his book onto the side table and gave Will his full attention. 

"I thought you were asleep" Will sheepishly said, shrugging his sweater off and unceremoniously throwing it into the hamper. 

"You are going to throw your clothes, mix them with mine when you know what you have done? Hannibal asked, the briefest glance of anger on his face. 

Will sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Hannibal you're overreacting" Will told him, walking over to their bed. 

As Will got in, Will had half the mind that Hannibal might actually stab him, love be damned. 

"If you wanted a burger, french fries, anything, you know I would graciously make them" Hannibal told Will, a solemn expression on his face. 

"I know, I just needed junk food" Will said, a hint of a whine in his voice as he tilted Hannibal's chin so that he would look at him, but Hannibal refused. A brooding expression on his face. 

"Hannibal, please" Will asked, adding the please because he knew how much he liked it when Will used his manners. He straddled Hannibal so that he was forced to look at Will. 

Even in his anger and his disappointment, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, rubbing a comforting hand on Will's back. 

"I promise I'll never eat McDonald's again" Will said, sighing against Hannibal's mouth. 

"Promise me that Will" Hannibal said, placing a gentle hand on Will's cheek and tracing the scar on his cheek. 

"I promise" Will whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto Hannibal's lips. Hannibal parted his lips to allow Will to kiss him more openly. 

Hannibal nipped lightly on Will's lips, causing the other man to groan. 

"You're such a drama queen, you know that right?" Will asked later, tracing the gray hairs on Hannibal's chest. 

"You betrayed me Will, by eating at such an establishment" Hannibal told Will, rolling the stray curl that always fell in front of Will's forehead. 

"Mmm" Will replied, "love you" Will whispered, kissing Hannibal again. 

"I love you too, regardless if you committed an act that undermines it" Hannibal whispered back. 

"You are insufferable" Will said into Hannibal's mouth. 

"You chose me, regardless of my insufferableness" Hannibal retorted. 

"Yes I did" Will said, gazing lovingly into Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal gazed back, an equally loving look returned to Will.


End file.
